ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Marvelous Entertainment
) | genre = | fate = Merged with AQ Interactive and Liveware | predecessor = | successor = Marvelous | foundation = June 25, 1997Marvelous Entertainment History | founder = | defunct = | location_city = | location_country = | location = Headquarter: Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan Digital Contents company: Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan Marvelous Entertainment USA, Inc.: Torrance, California, United States | locations = | area_served = Japan, North America | key_people = Haruki Nakayama: Chairman & CEO Yoshiaki Matsumoto: Managing Director, Audio & Visual Toshinori Aoki: Managing Director, Digital Contents Yasuhiro Wada: Director, Digital Contents Yoshirō Kataoka: Director, Value Contents | industry = Anime, Music, Video games | products = Mushishi, Megazone 23 | services = Video games, Anime, CDs, DVDs TV or Comic | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = 184(consolidated), 120(parent company only) (as of 2008-12-31) | parent = | divisions = | subsid = Xseed Games | homepage = http://www.mmv.co.jp/ (Japan) | footnotes = }} (MMV) was a multinational corporation that produced animation, music, video games and television series. MMV is known for its involvement in the ''Story of Seasons'' series. Local operations Locally, MMV is involved in a number of forms of entertainment, including the production of anime and music done by two MMV subsidiaries Artland and Delfi Sound. Artland is an animation studio that has produced a number of popular anime series, including the award-winning Mushishi and the hit shōnen Katekyō Hitman Reborn!. Delfi Sound is a recording studio that has been involved in the production of a number of albums, radio dramas, and soundtracks since its establishment in 2005. MMV has also produced a number of live television series, movies, and musical theatre productions, like the highly popular Prince of Tennis musical, Tenimyu. Merge with AQ Interactive In 2011, AQ Interactive merged with Marvelous Entertainment (along with mobile gaming company Liveware). The combined company became Marvelous AQL Inc., and AQ was absorbed into the Marvelous business operations. Subsidiaries Artland, Inc. It is an animation studio established on September 14, 1978. On April 3, 2006, it became a subsidiary of Marvelous Entertainment Inc. Animation Studio Artland Animation Studio Artland (株式会社アニメーションスタジオ・アートランド) is an animation studio established via dividing Artland, Inc. On 15 November 2010, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced the separating Artland, Inc.'s animation production into Animation Studio Artland, Inc. as a fully owned subsidiary of Marvelous Entertainment Inc., effective on December 1, 2010.当社子会社の会社分割（新設分割）及び異動に関するお知らせ Marvelous Online Marvelous Online (マーベラス・オンライン) is an online store for Marvelous Entertainment Inc. products. On May 2, 2009, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced the establishment of Marvelous Online.通信販売サイト「マーベラス・オンライン」開設のお知らせ Former subsidiaries Runtime, Inc. Runtime, Inc. (有限会社ランタイム) was a software development, video game production, CG production company, established in July 18, 2001. On March 17, 2006, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced Runtime, Inc. would become a subsidiary of Marvelous Entertainment Inc., effective on April 3, 2006.有限会社ランタイムの子会社化に関するお知らせ (22.37KB) On January 28, 2008, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced Runtime, Inc. would be merged into its parent company, Marvelous Entertainment Inc., effective on April 1, 2008.連結子会社の吸収合併に関するお知らせ (120.41KB) Marvelous Music Publishing, Inc. Marvelous Music Publishing, Inc. (株式会社マーベラス音楽出版) was a wholly owned subsidiary of Marvelous Entertainment Inc., established from its parent's former copyright and publishing businesses. On July 1, 2001, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced the establishment of Marvelous Music Publishing, Inc.株式会社マーベラス音楽出版設立のご挨拶 On January 23, 2007, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced Marvelous Music Publishing, Inc. would be merged into its parent company, Marvelous Entertainment Inc., effective on April 1, 2007.連結子会社の吸収合併に関するお知らせ (25.90KB) Marvelous Liveware Inc. Marvelous Liveware Inc. (株式会社マーベラスライブウェア) was a mobile phone Internet contents development subsidiary of Marvelous Entertainment Inc. On April 27, 2004, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced the establishment of the subsidiary Marvelous Liveware Inc., effective on June 1, 2004.子会社設立に関するお知らせ (26.51KB) On March 31, 2005, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced the sales of Marvelous Liveware to Interspire, inc.子会社の異動に関するお知らせ (15.60KB) Marvelous Interactive Inc. Marvelous Interactive Inc. (株式会社マーベラスインタラクティブ) was a developer and publisher of video games, established on August 3, 1970 as Victor Interactive Software. On March 24, 2003, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced had acquired 55% stake of Victor Interactive Software, and would rename Victor Interactive Software to Marvelous Interactive Inc., effective on March 31, 2003. In the press release, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. listed the then upcoming Marvelous Interactive Inc. was established on October 1, 1996.子会社の異動（取得）について (14.77KB)Marvelous Interactive Company Outline On September 10, 2003, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced Marvelous Interactive Inc. would become a wholly owned subsidiary of Marvelous Entertainment Inc.株式会社マーベラスインタラクティブの完全子会社化に関するお知らせ (16.08KB) When Marvelous Entertainment Inc. completed its acquisition of Victor Interactive Software on March 31, 2003, it was renamed Marvelous Interactive. With this acquisition MMV obtained all the rights to the popular ''Story of Seasons'' series and other Victor Interactive Software series. On March 20, 2007, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced Marvelous Interactive Inc. would be merged into its parent company, Marvelous Entertainment Inc., effective on June 30, 2007.連結子会社の吸収合併に関するお知らせ (25.82KB)Enterprise Scope Mad Mad (株式会社マッド) was an amusement facility operator. On March 20, 2007, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced a restructuring plan that would transfer amusement business to Atlus, by moving it to Mad (株式会社マッド) as a wholly owned subsidiary of Marvelous Entertainment Inc., which would be established in June 1, 2007; the remaining businesses would be operated under Marvelous Entertainment Inc.会社分割によるアミューズメント事業部門の一部分社化 並びに新設株式会社株式譲渡について (29.38KB) The transfer also included sale of The Third Planet (株式会社ザ・サードプラネット) amusement operations, effective on July 1, 2007.アミューズメント事業部門の一部事業譲渡に関するお知らせ (21.37KB) At Atlus, the company announced merging Mad into Atlus effective on September 1, 2007, with merger registered on September 3, 2007.当社100％子会社との合併に関するお知らせ Delfi Sound Inc. Delfi Sound Inc. (株式会社デルファイサウンド) It is a recording studio, album production, and music label company. The company was established in April 1, 2005 as Marvelous Studio Inc. (株式会社マーベラススタジオ) On March 22, 2005, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced the establishment of the subsidiary Marvelous Studio Inc., effective on April 1, 2005.子会社設立に関するお知らせ (25.54KB) On January 22, 2010, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced transferring 100% of its Delfi Sound Inc. shares to Amuse Capital Inc. (株式会社アミューズキャピタル), effective on January 29, 2010.連結子会社（株式会社デルファイサウンド）の異動に関するお知らせ Rising Star Games Limited It is a video game publisher and distributor within Europe and all other PAL territories. On December 24, 2004, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced the establishment of a London-based joint venture company called Rising Star Games Limited with Bergsala AB. Marvelous Entertainment Inc. would own 51% shares of the company, while Bergsala AB own the remaining 49%. The company would begin operation on 2004-12.イギリスにおける合弁会社Rising Star Games Limited設立に関するお知らせ (19.12KB) MMV decided to gain a foothold on the European market first because most Japanese publishers have not really focused on it. About a year later, Rising Star Games and Atari teamed up to start releasing games for the Nintendo DS and PSPAtari And Rising Star Games Announce Distribution Deal and has since experienced great success in Europe. As of March 31, 2008, Harvest Moon DS managed to sell over 300,000 copies and ship over 500,000 copies across the continent.Investor Relations Fiscal Year 08 ReportIR May 2008 Presentation Rising Star Games has also released over 30 games in Europe, including No More Heroes and a ported version of Harvest Moon: Magical Melody for the Wii. On January 22, 2010, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced transferring all of its remaining 51% of Rising Star Games Limited stakes to Intergrow Inc. (株式会社インターグロー), effective on January 29, 2010.連結子会社（Rising Star Games Limited）の異動に関するお知らせ Marvelous Entertainment USA, Inc. (MMV USA) On May 9, 2008, MMV announced that it will be partnering up with Xseed Games to co-publish games in North America.Marvelous Entertainment and XSEED Games Announce Co-Publishing Agreement In a follow up interview with Yasuhiro Wada, he revealed localizing MMV titles will be pivotal, but there are plans to publish titles from other companies as well. On May 16, 2005, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced it had acquired the shares of an American company AQ Interactive,Inc. and it would be renamed as Marvelous Entertainment USA,INC. as 100% subsidiary of Marvelous Entertainment Inc., effective on 2005-05-16.子会社の異動に関するお知らせ (15.49KB) However, in a 2007 Gamasutra interview with Yasuhiro Wada, he claimed that MMV would open a U.S. Marvelous office after two years, in search for a company who already has the contacts and who is very strong with all the retailers and with the distribution channel.Gamasutra: Harvest Man Yasuhiro Wada On May 9, 2008, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. and Xseed Games announced they had entered a co-publishing partnership. The North American video game sales would begin in November 2008.連結子会社の業務提携に関するお知らせ (131.03KB) MMV has titles in development for all platforms, but there is a focus on Wii and DS and upcoming announcements will reflect that accordingly. MMV USA is being headed solely by Takeshi Inoue, plans are to expand over the next three to five years to ten people.Gamasutra Q&A: Marvelous's Yasuhiro Wada On May 31, 2011, Marvelous Entertainment Inc. announced transferring 100% of its Marvelous Entertainment USA, Inc. shares to Rising Star Games Limited, effective on June 30, 2011.連結子会社（Marvelous Entertainment USA, Inc.）の異動に関するお知らせ See also *List of Marvelous Entertainment games References External links * Marvelous Entertainment Inc. *Delfi Sound Inc. *Marvelous Entertainment USA, Inc. *Marvelous Interactive Inc. Category:Marvelous Entertainment Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers Category:Companies established in 1997 Category:Companies disestablished in 2011 Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Companies formerly listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:1997 establishments in Japan Category:Defunct companies of Japan